The purpose is to assess relations between the patterns of problems and competencies displayed by children referred for guidance clinic treatment and the outcome of two widely offered treatment modalities, namely, individual psychotherapy and conjoint family therapy. The subjects are applicants to a guidance clinic who manifest behavior patterns corresponding to several preselected types and whose therapists judge individual psychotherapy and conjoint family therapy to be equally good treatment modalities for them. If the child and family consent, the therapist administers either psychotherapy or family therapy, as determined by the research design. The course and length of therapy depend upon the child's progress and the therapist's judgment, but an independent evaluator obtains ratings from the parents and the child's teacher at the beginning of treatment and again at 6 and 12 months after intake.